His Innocent Fox
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: Riku is sent a package from his older brother. What if that package was a person? and what if that person had two fox ears and a tail? Rikusora! Based off of Kit by Suicidal Muffin Chan .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nope I do not own Kingdom Hearts cause it would suck majorly if I did.

Summary: this is yaoi! Don't like, don't read, cause no one is asking you to! Rikuxsora. This was based off of Kit by Suicidal Muffin-Chan so I'm dedicating this to her because I love her stories and Kit is my favorite one so far! So Suicidal Muffin-Chan this is for you!

Riku sighed as he listened to the rain fall. It was hurricane season on Destiny Islands and it wasn't exactly his idea of 'fun'.

Riku was 17 he had moved out of the house when his mom had remarried to his stepfather. He loved his mom with all his heart and his stepdad was ok, but he hated being around whenever they got –cough- intimate.

So he moved out and bought a beach house far away from everyone else. Not that he didn't like people, that wasn't the case. He just wanted to be alone, it was a better place to think about things and to draw the ocean.

Riku was Destiny Island's "artist", just give him a task to draw something or create something or mold something and he would have it done in just a couple days. He loved art, he thought it was one of the only things that understood him.

Riku sighed again and looked out his window over the ocean. His house wasn't exactly a beach house it was on a solid cliff looking over the ocean. The beach, though, was under the cliff. Riku stared out at the ocean sea.

He wished he could explore them and draw things as he went. Go live with his brother, but his mom, stepdad, and his brother had told him to stay on the small island and he was sick of it.

"Why can't I go live out there?" he said aloud. He turned his attention to a TV on the shelf. It was a large plasma TV but he didn't watch it. Usually his best friend Axel would come over and watch on it but Axel was away to Twilight Town visiting his boyfriend, Roxas, for the summer and wouldn't come back till November.

He walked over to the kitchen and opened his refrigerator. It was large stainless steel and stocked with food, but these days all he did was eat ramen and sea salt ice cream. He took out a sea salt ice cream bar and opened it.

Taking the small blue popsicle in his mouth he walked down the long hallway to his little art studio.

As you can see, Riku is pretty rich. His mother and stepfather own three businesses. They both travel a lot and give Riku plenty of money.

He sighed at the thought of all of his family being able to travel except him. "Why can't I?" he said louder. He entered his art room and walked up to an empty canvas.

He took some deep blue on a brush, walked across the room, and threw the paint at the canvas. Riku had done this several times. It was one of his ways to get out anger. One day, one day he would be able to travel the world and not care about anything.

Next he took some brown, then red, then yellow, then white, then blue. He whirled, then spin, and threw the paint at the paper.

After his anger had all dissipated he looked at what he had done to the canvas. It was just another abstract piece of shit that he usually conjured up these days. He was about to throw it away when he heard the loud DING DONG of his doorbell.

"What the shit?" he said to himself "Who the hell comes up here during a storm?" he put down his brush and walked out to his first living room (the second was at the back of the house but that's not the case). He opened the door and a delivery man stood there.

Riku quickly hurried him in. When the door closed behind him, he shouted "What in Hades name? WAKKA? What the hell are you doing delivering a package during this time? DURING A STORM? What would have happened if I hadn't opened? My best friend would have been lost at sea!"

Finally after Riku had calmed down he asked "What are you doing here?" Wakka shrugged, "Your brother sent you a package, ya…well actually a person. Haha actually you can't really call him a person, ya." He then turned and Riku saw a small form shivering and shaking in the corner.

"Come on, he's not going to hurt you, ya. He's just angry because of the storm." After a few more minutes of persuasion a small form crept out.

Riku registered it was a small boy. He had brown hair that seemed to be defying gravity. He had beautiful blue eyes and Riku had to catch his breath as he saw he made eye contact with them. He didn't have any clothes on and he had small fox ears, the same brown color, pointing out of his head. His tail was fluffy, the same color of his hair, and had one long white streak in it.

Wakka shrugged again, "See, ya? His name is Riku, he's your new owner, ya" Wakka turned to Riku, "Sephiroth said you should pick his name and that this is your birthday present for you, ya. He also said be nice to him. He's been through a lot, ya. Supposedly a man named Xemnas (yes I took this part from Kit) was experimenting on him and many others and Sephiroth found him and thought he'd be a good present, ya. He also said he might be something nice to draw. Now Riku if you could just sign this and I will be on my way home, ya."

He handed Riku a paper and a pen. Riku signed it and gave it back. "Be safe, ya?" and with that Wakka left. Riku sighed and sat down, turning towards the boy, "Come here, I promise I won't hurt you." The small boy walked forward slowly, eyeing the hand that Riku had out to him.

Finally the boy got close enough for Riku to pet him. He reached out and pet his hair. Surprisingly it wasn't tangled it was soft and slipped through his fingers easily. The boy purred and immediately walked to Riku and sat down in his lap, his tail switching happily.

Riku's eyes widened but he got over it quickly and wrapped his arms around the small boy. "Do you have a name?" he asked the smaller. The boy looked up at him his ears flattening and nodded hesitantly. "What is it?" the boy hesitated before stuttering out "s-seven six seven t-two" (in case you're wondering 7672 is the numbers for Sora's name. if you look it up on a cell phone you will see it).

Riku looked at him as he stuttered. It was the cutest thing he had ever heard but when he heard the name he frowned. The boy looked at him sadly, "D-did I do something w-wrong?" he asked nervously, his tail was twitching side to side.

Riku sighed as he thought, _he must have been abused a lot._ "No but I'm going to have to name you better than that." He then got up, nearly knocking the boy off his lap, but Riku caught him up in his arms.

"You're so small" Riku murmured to him. The boy snuggled into Riku's neck and purred, his ears perking up. Riku carried him to his room and laid [I know what you kids are thinking about you pervs!] him down on the bed.

"Hm…" Riku said studying the smaller. Said smaller blushed and his tail swished, he wasn't used to getting so much attention.

"Look up real quick." Riku demanded, he said firmly but softly so the younger would understand that he didn't want to hurt him.

He looked up and his ears flattened with embarrassment as Riku leaned in closer and stared into his eyes. "Your eyes…they're as blue as the sea…but I don't want to name you that…they're even bluer than the sky…sky…Sora…Sora means sky in Japanese…I'm naming you Sora."

[{[ A/N: ok quick side note you will notice that Riku starts to become softer because of Sora so, yeah…just thought I'd let you guys know]}]

~~Next Day~~

Sora came into the kitchen. He was wearing a long shirt that and some shorts that Riku had let him borrow. "Ku?" he asked quietly. He hated being left alone, he searched around the rooms and even the second living room but he couldn't find Riku anywhere. He began to get more frantic.

Searching here and there, finally he crawled into a corner and began to cry. Just after getting a totally new and nice owner, he left him. He had given him a name and a home and food and clothes, but he left.

_I must be a freak,_ Sora thought miserably. His ears drooped and he sat there crying. A few minutes later the door to the back porch opened and Riku walked into the living room.

"Sora?" he asked "Sora?" he ran into his room and found nothing but the sheets. He ran into the kitchen, he began searching for his innocent fox. He passed his art studio and heard a muffled sob. Riku stopped and opened the door.

The sight that he saw nearly broke his heart. In the corner, behind the desk was a small shaking form. Sora was crying so hard he didn't even hear Riku come in the room.

"Sora?" Riku asked cautiously. Sora's head shot up and he hissed, his ears moving back. "G-go away! Y-you left!" Sora sneered, showing two rows of small sharp teeth.

Riku stayed where he was for a few seconds but then slowly came walking towards Sora. "I'm sorry, Sora…I was outside…I didn't know that if I left you here for a little bit that you would become like this. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Riku was now kneeling next to Sora; he wrapped his arms around the smaller figure and began to rock back and forth, back and forth, humming softly to him. Sora whimpered but then after a while he climbed into Riku's lap and purred softly.

Riku chuckled and whispered into the other's ear "What in Hades name am I going to do with you?"

~~Two Hours Later~~

Sora was sitting at a table in their kitchen happily swishing his tail as he watched Riku work on their breakfast. "Ku?" Sora asked. "Mhm?" he asked not really turning around. "What are you making?" the younger asked curiously.

Riku turned, "Scrambled eggs and toast. It's good for you." Riku smiled at Sora, went over to him and played with his ears, Sora rubbed into the contact and purred. "You'll like it." Sora just nodded and watched contently at his master.

The young fox just stared at his owner, studying him immensely, and he began to love everything about the older one. The way his silver gleamed in the light. The way Riku called him 'Sora'. The way that Riku ruffled his hair and ears. The way that Riku looked at him calmly and never got upset with him. The way Riku talked, and walked, and painted, and everything about him made Sora happy.

Riku turned to get some more eggs and saw Sora staring at him intently with big blue eyes. "Sor?" he asked. Sora's eyes widened a little bit as he realized he had been staring. He blushed unconsciously. Riku smiled and said, "They're almost done." And with that he scraped the soft yellow eggs onto a plate. The toaster popped and Sora whimpered, staring at it in horror.

The older immediately set down the plate and scooped the younger up in his arms. "Shh… it's just the toaster. It's not going to hurt you. It's what toasts the bread to make it nice and crispy." Sora whimpered again and Riku sighed. Riku hoisted the boy out of his arms and onto his back.

"Stay up there so you'll never leave me and I'll never leave you, ok?" he asked Sora. Sora just purred and nuzzled his nose into Riku's soft silky hair.

A few minutes later Riku was sitting at the table with Sora in between his legs. Riku fed Sora since all he ate (as was said earlier) ramen and sea salt ice cream.

"Do you like it?" he asked Sora when he was finally done. Sora purred and settled into Riku's chest, before falling asleep against him. Riku sighed and kissed Sora's forehead.

[{[A/N: sorry I know it's really really sleazy its just I wanted to print it out at skool before it ends. But I hope it is at least keeping you guys amuzed]}]

~~Few Weeks Later~~

_Dream land_

_It was raining outside, which meant it was a storm or a hurricane. Lightning and thunder could be seen and heard from miles around. Awesome timing to have a beach house overlooking a cliff._

"_Ra? Where are you? Come on? Ra? RA!?" Riku searched everywhere for his little fox, but he was nowhere in their house._

_After another hour of searching Riku sat down in his art studio, he began to cry for his little fox. Where had he gone?_

_Just then he heard soft footsteps approaching and the lightning and thunder seized to exist. There was no more raining and when Riku looked out he saw white puffy clouds, a calm ocean, and white seagulls._

"_Ku? I'm here… I'm sorry I left…I was afraid that… that you would leave me…and hurt me…and I'm sorry, Ku! I'm sorry!"_

_Sora clung to Riku and Riku grabbed him up in his arms. "Don't you ever leave me again, you hear? Don't ever! I was so worried about you…I thought I'd never get the chance to tell you…Sora… I love- _KU!"

"Ku! Ku! Wake up!" Sora violently shook Riku until he got up. "Wha-oh Sora why are you crying?" Riku gathered up Sora in his arms and rocked him back and forth. "Shh…it's just a storm it will go away soon."

Sora whimpered and clung to Riku's arms. "Sora…promise me…that whenever there is another storm that you will never go out. That you will always wake me up…"

Sora nodded fiercely "I promise…but Ku…" Riku looked at him "Why?" Sora asked. Riku sighed and thought _So I'll never lose you for real…_ but instead said "Because I know I will be so worried about you that I would probably kill myself over it."

Sora's eyes widened "Y-you would? Over…over me?" he said the 'me' part with so low of a whisper that Riku barely heard it. "Of course, who wouldn't? You're sort of my world now, Ra" Riku said trying out the nickname he heard himself call Sora in his dream. Sora purred and his ears flattened with happiness as he they both drifted off to sleep again.

~~A Month Later~~

Sora and Riku were sitting in Riku's art studio. Well Sora was sitting and Riku was drawing. "Ku-ku? What is that?" Riku looked up to see what Sora was pointing at. It was his ugly abstract piece of crap that he had conjured up the day that Sora came to him. He had only kept it because it reminded him of Sora.

Riku had taken Sora shopping last month and even though it hadn't gone so well they did get Sora some decent clothes. He wore them all the time now. A blue and red jersey, blue shorts with a yellow stripe, a crown necklace, a vest, and gloves. He never wore shoes.

All the colors on his canvas were all the colors that reminded him of Sora. The red was the red part of his jersey, the blue was his eyes and the shorts, the yellow was the stripe and his crown, and the brown was his hair, fox ears, fox tail.

"That's just something I used to do when I was angry." Riku said "I made that one the day you came to me" Sora nodded as if he got it in an intellectual kind of way.

"I see…" he said thoughtfully. He pouted and his ears flattened, his tail wrapped itself around his waist and he sat there looking absolutely cute. Riku just stared at the innocent fox that was before him.

He couldn't help it, [{[A/N: who wouldn't be able to help it if a cute innocent fox boy sat there looking absolutely…cute?]}] he stepped forward till he somehow ended up right in front of Sora. Sora had not noticed this until Riku was right in front of him. "Ku what-" Sora was cut off as Riku pressed his lips to Sora's.

Sora gasped and Riku quickly pulled away. That had been a mistake, he knew he shouldn't have done it but it couldn't be helped. "Sorry, Ra…" He said quietly. He turned solemnly and walked towards the door. "Ra…if you need me I'll be on the outside porch."

"W-wait!" Sora cried out, his ears perking up. Riku turned and shocked eyes opened to see Sora kissing him. Sora had sort of half leaped half ran to Riku. He couldn't stand being alone and he like Riku kissing him. The kisses he had used to get from Xemnas were bruising. Sora shuddered at the thought of that evil man.

"I…I…Ra?" Riku asked out of shock. Sora blushed and his ears flattened in embarrassment. "I liked…your kiss…Ku" he said softly. Riku just nodded and hugged the small boy. He leaned down to capture his lips and was surprised when Sora met him halfway. Right before Riku melted into oblivion he thought _Sora I love you. _

~~One Week Later~~

Riku was painting a portrait of Sora. It was the exact same pose that Riku had seen that made him lose control the first time and kiss Sora. Now they were always pecking each other on the lips or on the cheek or on the forehead, the forehead was mainly from Riku to Sora.

Riku sighed as he looked at his beloved fox who was currently looking out the window deep in thought. The hurricane season had passed and now it was all clear skies. Sora just stared out then broke out. "Ku…how do you know when you're in love?" Riku was so caught off guard by the fact that he had been watching intently (a little too intently on accident) on his Sora and for the fact that it had been quiet for the past 45 minutes.

"Well…I guess it kind of depends…Why?" he asked his Sora. "Oh…I don't know…" Sora turned back to look out the window and Riku turned his attention back to his portrait. Five minutes later Sora blurted out "Can foxes love?" Riku looked up at him then smiled "Of course they can." Sora grinned a little grin but then it faded with curiosity again.

Riku sighed happily at his innocent fox, he was cute with a grin but he was even cuter with curiosity encircling him. "So…Ku…Who do you love?" Riku was quite taken aback by this question. "Hmm I guess I could describe him for you. He's really small. He's absolutely adorable when he pouts. He asks questions a lot and I answer him to the best of my abilities…I love being with him. His presence has made me cuss a lot less and do bad things a lot less and he has reduced me want to travel a lot less because I want to spend all my time with him. He doesn't know much about the outside world but I love him just the way he is. He's so beautiful and he takes my breath away every time I even happen to glance at him which happens a lot. **(1)** The things he says make me fall harder each day. He's a train wreck but I wouldn't love him if he changed. I begin to drown myself every day with thoughts of him. I really try my hardest not to but when I see myself thinking about him I say to myself **(2)** 'Here I go again chasing you down again why do I do this? Over and over, over and over you make me fall for you. Over and over, over and over you don't even try to.' He's just so amazing and I wish he'd realize that I really do love him and that I love him with all my mind, heart, soul, spirit, and body that I love him."

When Riku looked at Sora's face his heart nearly broke as he realized that Sora didn't think he was talking about him. Sora looked like he was about to cry. Sure he was small and he asked a lot of questions but he wasn't beautiful or he never took any one's breath away. Sora sighed.

Riku walked over to him and gathered him up in his arms. "Sora…you're so blind…I was talking about you…I love you Sora" Sora just stared at him in shock. "b-but I'm not beautiful! Or how anything you described me!" he protested. Riku laughed and kissed him softly on the lips. "If you were me you would say you are." He laughed again and kissed Sora.

Sora smiled back a little, "I…I love you, too Riku." He said and he leaned up and gave Riku a deep but soft kiss. Riku smiled into the kiss and Sora's ears flattened and he purred. Even though Riku wanted to tell Sora [{[A/N: yes I got his part from 'Kit']}] that you should only tell someone that you love them when you meant it, he really didn't want to end this.

Sora purred again and Riku kissed him. "Sora –kiss- I'm completely –kiss- and utterly –kiss- lost and –kiss- in love –kiss- with you –kiss- mind –kiss- body –kiss- heart –kiss- spirit –kiss- soul –kiss-" (no he does not say "Kiss").

Sora purred and he lace his fingers with Riku's hair "I love you, Ku" Riku smiled leaned down looking like he was going for another kiss but instead his hand took some paint and smeared it on Sora's face.

Sora sat back in shock then laughed a full laugh. Riku had never heard Sora's full laugh and Riku's heart filled with joy. Sora got some blue paint with his hand and threw it at Riku. Riku got red and splashed Sora with his hand. They both laughed and played around for 30 minutes, trashing Riku's art studio.

Finally exhausted and pooped they both plopped down in each other's arms. Riku smiled at Sora and kissed him. "Ku, I love you" Sora said while intertwining his fingers with Riku's fingers and kissed him. "I love you too, Ra" They both kissed and Sora's tail tightened around them both. Riku laughed and as Sora looked surprised at his tail. Riku just grinned and kissed Sora on his nose. "Stay my innocent fox"

Hey guys its Rainbow-muffins! **(1) ok that is from Trainwreck by Demi Lovato and (2) is from** **Over and Over by Three Days Grace.** This isn't exactly how I wanted it to end but I was kinda in a hurry. Today is the last day of school for me and my final period is computer and since this is the second time Ive taking computer it will be my last computer class ever…well for high school anyway. So sorry it's so sleazy I'll try to do better next time! But in the mean time I published a few other stories so go and read those. HEY SUICIDAL MUFFIN-CHAN I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! I know it kinda sucked and it was extra sleazy I just wanted to get it done so today I could print it! I know im a failure! But anyway I hope you liked it I guess it was a little amusing. I tried not to copy you even tho as I'm writing this on my forehead there's a sign that says "epic fail" so I hoped you liked it and this is dedicated to you! ~xxRainbow-muffinsxx


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Short Author's Note, guise.

Well, first off… Hello. It's been awhile. Things have happened. Grammar has improved, thanks to Homestuck, by the way. Author has changed, etc. Um, well. Let's see…where do I begin? Right, well… Addressing many of the reviews on how my writing was or the pairings that I wrote about, you do have to understand that these stories were written…like, three years ago.

Grammar was shit and even though I was a pretty good writer, it still sucked. Moving on to something adjacent to this point, I've been thinking of rewriting a lot of my stories. Uhhh, it is just because I find that my old stories do suck shit and I feel the need to redeem myself.

Upon that, I find myself trying to decide which stories to rewrite. It would be great for some input if I still have any fans out there. Which, I doubt because I haven't updated anything in…two years?

Ahahaha~ What junior, senior, and college do to you, mayne. Anyway, shoot me a PM or a review or something. That'd be great. For all you Tumblrs out there, you can contact me through my RP blog: .com. Cool beans.

~Rain-Chan


End file.
